


Love uwu

by ReyloMyHalo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:06:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyloMyHalo/pseuds/ReyloMyHalo
Summary: Small late reylo valentine fic
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Love uwu

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd 
> 
> i know its short but here is my reylo valentine fic <3

Rey was standing on the terrace watching the soon to be sunset as she waited for Ben at the old lake house in Naboo, he told her through code to meet there. 

Still weeks after the battle, no one knew Kylo Ren's fate nor Ben Solos. But just for a little while she wants to keep it that way. She wants him to herself before dealing with Poe’s and the resistances asses. On instinct she closed her eyes and sighed feeling that familiar tremor of the force humming. She loved that feeling, the feeling of him making her feel whole. Making her feel not alone. 

“Ben” Rey said as she looked up seeing his Tie Silencer come into view. 

He felt unsure if she would be there. It was still complicated feelings but they were sure they wanted the other and loved each other. They just didn’t verbally admit it yet. He loved her. He wasn’t sure if he was used to it yet but he did. 

When he broke through hyperspace and started to descend upon the planet he could feel she was already there. All his worries vanished in a second and he was more sure than ever. 

Landing the tie next the millennium falcon wasn’t easy but he managed. 

Rey couldn’t stop smiling as she rushed into the foyer to see him standing there. Still dressed in black but no longer a tunic or a sweater (of course cause she has it) but now in a black shirt and pants with a black leather jacket as his holster and saber clip down on his right leg  _ god those legs _

“You’re here” he said quietly in disbelief. 

“Yeah, didn’t think you would come again” 

They both ran to each other embracing tightly not wanting to let go as they buried their faces in the others necks that Ben had to lift her up a bit as one hand was on her loose hair. They pulled away and stared at each other lovingly before going back out to the terrace. 

Ben stood behind her, arms wrapped around her as she leaned against him holding his hands as a breeze came through. 

“You’re a monster... but you're my monster and I’d like to keep it that way” Rey said softly. Ben looked down at her in disbelief knowing the two times she said it was out of spite but it’s different now.

Ben smirked and spun her around grabbing hold of her waist with one hand and cradling her head in the other he dipped kissed her, both moaning feeling each others soft lips tackling the others. They loved this. They love each other. Rey caressed his face and moved it up to run her fingers in his hair before they separated and standing up right and looked into each others eyes

“Ben-” 

“Rey-” 

“You first” 

Ben looked down in a bit of shyness. He doesn't know how to start it. Should he just say it? Just lay it out on a silver platter and hope she takes a bite out of it after everything that’s happened. Fuck it.. He’ll just say it. 

“I love you, Rey.” Ben finally said lifting the weight off his shoulders. Rey was trembling no one had ever said those three words to her.  _ Her _ . yes she felt his love and he felt hers but the words are more important. She started to tear up a bit and laughed a little. 

“I love you too” replying as Ben then cups her face kissing her in glee as he picked her up bridal style up to the bed giggling like lovesick teenagers about to lose their virginity. Well basically they were. Later, they would have dinner but for now they wanted each other.   



End file.
